Episode 7690 (8th December 2016)
Plot Liv tries to get hold of Gabby, but walks out the pub when Sandy goes to talk to Aaron. In the hospital waiting room, Diane tries to clam distressed Ashley as Laurel tries to get hold of Bernice. Chas and Paddy talk about old times, and Chas suggests they go into Hotten for lunch and let Rhona believe they have been in the surgery all afternoon. Finn apologises to Kasim about Emma as well as himself and the pair head out for a walk so they can chat. Lisa calls round to Dale Head and tells Zak and Joanie not to go, reiterating to Joanie that the kiss meant nothing. Charity finds Belle crying over Jermaine outside Wishing Well. When Charity leaves, Belle hears a thud and grabs a shovel only to find Liv. Belle realises Liv was hiding. The doctor informs Laurel, Ashley and Diane that Gabby has an iv line and is sleeping it off, but Ashley forgets what has happened and becomes distressed. He blames Laurel, and becomes angered when Laurel tries to distract him. Ashley manhandles a woman and asks to see Gabby. Laurel apologises on her husband's behalf and tries to calm Ashley down but ends up with an elbow in the face. Brenda struggles to control the giant inflatable Santa. Finn explains things to Kasim and how visiting him didn't feel weird. Liv shows Belle the video of Gabby, but Belle insists she needs to take it down, recalling her own experiences of Gemma putting her pictures online. Joanie shows Lisa the flats they've been looking at in Leeds. As Laurel nurses her split lip, Diane assures her she's doing an amazing job looking after Ashley in such a difficult situation. Ashley feels awful for injuring Laurel and cries. The villagers gather for the Christmas lights switch on and the giant Santa falls down again. Paddy and Chas arrive for the switch on and they kiss in the street with Rhona watching. Harriet and Arthur switch on the lights, just as the Thomas' arrive back from hospital. Bernice is shocked to learn from Arthur that Gabby got drunk. Kasim reassures Finn that he doesn't think he's a nutter and he says sorry for running out on him yesterday. Gabby is sorry for everything, and Bernice decides to take her back to Brook Cottage. Ashley feels dreadful for hurting Laurel. Sandy asks Laurel what's next now Ashley has hit her. Laurel decides to take Ashley out of day care, but Sandy can't see the logic and reminds her she can't control Ashley's illness. She's adamant no one can look after Ashley's need more than she can, so she'll be the one looking after him now. Belle brings Liv back to the pub, where Liv apologises to Aaron, although insists it sounds worse than it is. Bernice calls the police to report the video. Cast Regular cast *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Doctor - Joanne Heywood *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and consulting room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *The woman manhandled by Ashley Thomas is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes